movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Piglet Pan/Lightsaber Duels
Here are some lightsaber duels put in the second film spoof travel of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Movie Used *Piglet Pan (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) Clips From Films Used In Piglet Pan: Winnie the Pooh Movies *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) *Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) *Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well The Rescuers Movies *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) An American Tail Movies *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) Disney Movies *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *A Bug’s Life (1998) *Tarzan (1999) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Oliver and Company (1988) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Lion King (1994) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Darkwing Duck (1991) (Season 1) *Darkly Dawns the Duck: Part 1 *Darkly Dawns the Duck: Part 2 *Beauty and the Beet *Getting Antsy *Night of the Living Spud *Apes of Wrath *Dirty Money *Duck Blind *Comic Book Capers *Water Way to Go *Paraducks *Easy Comes, Easy Grows *A Revolution in Home Appliances *Trading Faces *Hush, Hush, Sweet Charlatan *Can't Bayou Love *Bearskin Thug *You Sweat Your Life *Days of Blunder *Just Us Justice Ducks: Part 1 *Just Us Justice Ducks: Part 2 *Double Darkwings *Aduckyphobia *When Aliens Collide *Jurassic Jumble *Cleanliness Is Next to Badliness *Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet *All's Fahrenheit in Love and War *Whiffle While You Work *Ghoul of My Dreams *Adopt-a-Con *Toys Czar Us *The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *Up, Up, and Awry *Life, the Negaverse and Everything *Dry Hard *Heavy Mental *Disguise the Limit *Planet of the Capes *Darkwing Doubloon *It's a Wonderful Leaf *Twitching Channels *Dances with Bigfoot *Twin Beaks *The Incredible Bulk *My Valentine Ghoul *Dead Duck *A Duck by Any Other Name *Let's Get Respectable *In Like Blunt *Quack of Ages *Time and Punishment *Stressed to Kill *The Darkwing Squad *Inside Binkie's Brain *The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain *Slime OK, You're OK *Whirled History *U.F. Foe *A Star Is Scorned *The Quiverwing Quack *Jail Bird *Dirtysomething *Kung Fooled *Bad Luck Duck (Season 2) *That Sinking Feeling *Film Flam *Negaduck *Fungus Amongus *Slaves to Fashion *Something Fishy *Tiff of the Titans *Calm a Chameleon *Battle of the Brainteasers *Bad Tidings *Going Nowhere Fast *A Brush with Oblivion *The Merchant of Menace (Season 3) *Monsters R Us *Inherit the Wimp *The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too! *Star Crossed Circuits *Steerminator *The Frequency Fiends *Paint Misbehavin' *Hot Spells *Fraudcast News *Clash Reunion *Mutancy on the Bouncey *Malice's Restaurant *Extinct Possibility Nickelodeon Movies *The Rugrats Movie (1998) Universal Studios Movies *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) MGM Studios Footage *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Sheep in the Big City (2000) (Pilot) #In The Baa-ginning (Season 1) #Be Still My Bleating Heart (11/17/2000) #To Bleat or Not To Bleat (11/24/2000) #Belle of the Baah (12/1/2000) #Going Off the Sheep End (12/8/2000) #Can't Live Without Ewe (1/12/2001) #15 Muttons of Fame (1/26/2001) #Home for The Baa-Lidays (12/29/2000) #Agony of De-Bleat (3/2/2001) #Baa-ck in Time (3/23/2001) #Fleeced to Meet You (6/10/2001) #A Star is Shorn (6/24/2001) #Mistaken Identi-Sheep (7/8/2001) #To Sheep, Perchance To Dream (7/29/2001) (Season 2) #Wish You Were Shear (December 2, 2001) #Baah-Dern Times (December 9, 2001) #Flock, Up In The Sky (December 16, 2001) #My, How Ewe Have Changed (December 23, 2001) #Party Of The Shear (February 10, 2002) #The Wool Of The People (February 17, 2002) #Daddy Shearest (February 24, 2002) #The Wool Is Not Enough (March 3, 2002) #Beauty And The Bleats (March 10, 2002) #An Officer And A Gentlelamb (March 17, 2002) #Oh, The Ewemanity (March 24, 2002) #Here Goes Mutton (March 31, 2002) #Baa-Hind The Scenes (April 7, 2002) Powerpuff Girls Footage (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles and Flippy *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith and Russell (HTF) *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Roy Atwell - Doc *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy *Otis Harlan - Happy *Eddie Collins - Dopey *Pinto Colvig - Grumpy *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom and Petunia *Tara Strong - Bubbles and Giggles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Charlie Adler - Cow and Chicken *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket *Brian Bedford - Robin Hood *Monica Evans - Maid Marian *Gary Dublin - Toulouse *Liz English - Marie *Dean Clark - Berlioz *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling *Grant Bardsley - Taran *Susan Sheridan - Princess Eilonwy *John Byner - Gurgi *Nigel Hawthorne - Fflewddur Fflam *Keith Mitchell - Tod *Corey Fieldman - Copper Footage Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle (Disney Footage) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Zootopia (2016) Littlest Pet Shop Footage Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2 #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose #Topped with Buttercream #Trading Places #Sweet Truck Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the batter #What did you say #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze #Eight Arms To Hold You #Heart Of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What MeMe Worry #The Big Feathered Parade #A Day At The Museum #Alligators And Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Grounded #Inside Job #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Plane It On Rio #The Expo Factor, Part 1 #The Expo Factor, Part 2 Animated Shorts 1 #Tail-Rave-Ium #The Ladies of LPS #Littlest Pet Peeves #Eau de Pepper #Where'd the Escargot? #Life of Cake #The Fire Hydrant Song #Naptime's a Ball #Just Not Into It #Monkey Chase Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin' #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a... Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Animated Shorts 2 #The Biggity-Big Dog Show #Sour Puss #So Like Bored #OmmmMG #What's Next? Season 4 #The Tortoise and the Heir #Pitch Purrfect #Ivan the Terrific #Senior Day #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors #Game of Groans #The Tiniest Animal Store #Spendthrifty #Un-Vetted #Pump Up the Panda #Snipmates #Guilt Tripping #Petnapped! #Steamed #Two Peas in a Podcast #Go Figure! #A Leah Rose by Another Name #It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World #Race Team: Buttercream #On the Same Page #Paint a Picture, It'll Last Longer #Bake It 'Til You Make It #Seeing Red #Littlest Pet Street: Part 1 #Littlest Pet Street: Part 2 #LPS: The Moosical Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Transcript Piglet, Stephen, and Andrew vs Negaduck Round 1 *(Stephen Squirrelsky jumps in and pulls out his light blue lightsaber) *(Stephen's light blue lightsaber ignites and carries the blow of Negaduck's sword) *Stephen Squirrelsky: You might need this. *Piglet: (as Piglet grabs it, and as Negaduck changes his sword to a red lightsaber, a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) *(Piglet gives Lefou a gun): Try your luck, Lefou. *Negaduck: Let him have it. Well, come on, you fool. Blast him! *Piglet: Right here, Lefou! *Negaduck: Hold it, Lefou. No. No! *(Lefou shoots) *Lefou: Captain? (drops his gun) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha! *Andrew Smith: Oh yeah! We did it. *Lefou: Captain! *Andrew: Piglet, watch out! He's back! *(Stephen brings out his light-saber and fights Negaduck) *(Stephen and Negaduck's lightsabers spring to life. Stephen attacks boldly, forcing Negaduck to retreat. Stephen steps backward and leads Negaduck into the air off the bridge) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Little help, Andrew? *Andrew: (flies into the rescue, takes out his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green), and fights with Negaduck, causing him to fight with Andrew and Stephen) *(Stephen double jumps behind Negaduck and kicks him off the ledge) *(Stephen and Andrew switch their sabers off) Piglet, Stephen, and Friends vs Negaduck Round 2 *Negaduck: I'll show you this ghost has blinding these days. I'll run him through. (activates his red lightsaber, and as Piglet jumps over him and kicks Negaduck, Piglet takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber) Oof! Take that! (the duel begins) *(Stephen Squirrelsky grabs Negaduck's neck and nails his beak on a mace): Ha! I lied to you, Negaduck. *Negaduck: Curse you, Stephen. *Andrew: Hey, Stephen, get us out of here. *(Stephen frees the heroes) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go, Friends. *Andrew Catsmith: Yes, come on, everybody, here we go. *(Stephen pulls out his light-saber and fights Negaduck with Piglet) *Andrew: (grabs his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green) and fights with Negaduck's pirates, who try to rush by him and rush at the lost boys, only to be no match for him and his excellent swordsmanship as Andrew defeats all the pirates by knocking them off the boat) *(The heroes climbs up the ladder when the grasshoppers chase them) *(Andrew, on seeing the lost boys, force jumps into the crow's nest, and uses his lightsabers to break the ladder off, causing the grasshoppers to fall on a rowboat that Mr. Smee is climbing onto) *(Cuddles hits Thumper's head with a malet) *All: Well done, Andrew. (Andrew switches off his lightsabers, puts them onto his belt, and winks) *(Cuddles hits Thumper's head with a malet) *Thumper: Whoa! (falls with the grasshoppers onto a rowboat with Lefou on aboard) *Taran: Bomb's away. (He drops the stink bomb onto the boat where the grasshoppers are on) *All: Well done! Hooray! *(The stick bomb explodes) *Andrew: Good job, Taran. And well done, everyone. *(Stephen Squirrelsky jumps onto a ladder and slingshots at Negaduck) *Andrew: At a boy, Stephen! That'll teach him! *(Courage uses his jet pack and fly at Negaduck and picks him off the ground and drops him) *Andrew: Nice shot, Courage. *Negaduck: Fly, you coward. *Piglet: Coward?! Me? *Captain Negaduck: (laughs) You fight me man to man, would you? You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Be careful Piglet! *Piglet: Don't worry, guys. Nobody calls me a coward will live. I'll fight you man to man, Negaduck! With one hand behind my back! *Negaduck: You mean you can't fly. *Miss Bianca: No, Piglet, please, don't do it. It's a trick! *Piglet: I don't care. It doesn't matter. I gave my word. *Andrew: Really?! What's that?! *Sunil: You'll see. *Courage: Yeah, you'll get the idea! *(Piglet and Negaduck duel) *(The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Piglet slashes Negaduck, driving the dark lord to his knees) *Piglet: You're mine, Negaduck! Trivia *This is the second movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nick, Judy, Sunil, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, Russell, and Penny, being the Littlest Pet Shop characters. *When the heroes try to fly, they fall, because they haven't got pixie dust on them. *When Stephen tries to sign to join the crew, he refuses. *During the battle, our heroes fight against Negaduck, who loses his crew, who get attacked by a stink bomb and fall. *Andrew will carry his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green) and a pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Stephen will carry his light blue lightsaber and pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Piglet's light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, Hum 1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Negaduck's red lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Movie-Spoof Travels